


VIII. Thomas and Jimmy have a Chat

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas comes home late (or rather very early), which Jimmy doesn't find so thrilling.<br/>They fight a bit. And then they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIII. Thomas and Jimmy have a Chat

Thomas walks home wearing Philip's scent on his skin.

 

It is 3.45 and the moon shines even brighter than before.

 

Thomas hasn't thought about Jimmy Kent since kissing Philip in its shadow.

 

Philip's hands in Thomas's hair and then under his shirt.

 

His breath whispering: "Let's go upstairs."

 

\----

 

Thomas keeps on not thinking about Jimmy Kent even after returning home.

 

Until breakfast, to be exact.

 

"Where were you last night?"

 

Jimmy's voice is sharp as a knife and cuts short any conversation.

 

Everyone looks at Jimmy.

 

And then at Thomas who's so stunned that at first he can't but stare at Jimmy's glare.

 

It's not like Thomas is not allowed to leave the house in the after hours. He just needs to ask Carson's permission. Which he did. If Thomas has learned a thing, it is that being on good terms with Carson makes life a little less confined.

 

Thomas likes his walks. At Downton and in London, too. That's not a secret. And Carson lets him. If he has learned a thing, it is that Thomas is more agreeable when he can roam a bit, on occasion.

 

"I went for a walk. Why?"

 

"Well regarding the time you returned, you went to Brighton and back or something."

 

\----

 

"What was that supposed to be good for just now? I thought you're my friend."

 

Thomas is too annoyed even to smoke.

 

"I thought _you_ are my friend". Jimmy leans back against the wall, arms folded across the chest.  
Glowering at Thomas from under knotted brows.

 

"Don't you see that people wonder less about me, rather than about why _you_ would care if I'm lying in my bed or somebody else's?"

 

"It was 4 o' clock when you came home."

 

"Why in God's name ... ?"

 

"That Duke bloke?"

 

"Yes, if you must know."

 

"So it's getting serious?"

 

"I. Don't. Know."

 

"You went home with him?"

 

"Jimmy, I feel like I am being cross-examined by my mother - or rather: a jealous lover."

 

"I'm going back inside."

 

"Ya, great, bugger off."

 

"I Just don't want you to get into trouble."

 

"The only one who's trying to is you, Jimmy."

 

"I'm sorry. It's just, it drives me crazy to think about you going to jail."

 

"For meeting up with a friend?"

 

"For doing the things that you do with that friend."

 

"What would you know about it?"

 

"Well, why else would you meet up with him?"

 

"Whatever, Jimmy. If you don't blow the whistle, I'll be fine."

 

"I'd never!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Well just stop seeing him, alright?"

 

"Good God, sue me. I like him, I'm having a good time with him."

 

"Because he does things with you that I won't?"

 

"What in hell does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

 

"Well, everything ... ?"

 

"We do things that you wouldn't be thrilled to even hear about."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"What?"

 

"I wouldn't know without you telling me ..."

 

"Telling you what?"

 

"What you did last night?"

 

" _You want to know what we did_?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Jimmy, what the fuck is going on?"

 

"Are you too embarrassed to tell me?"

 

"I'd rather think you'd be if I did."

 

"Try me."

 

 

 

"We kissed."

 

"And you liked it?"

 

"God yes. Very much."

 

"And that was all?"

 

"Not ... exactly."

 

"Go on, then."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well ... we went up to his rooms ... quite neat, but so amazing to know the way he once used to live ...

 

"I couldn't care less about his bloody digs."

 

"We ... er, he kissed me some more. A lot more. Everywhere. I told him not to, but then again - he's so good at that, and really, why not?"

 

"Good at what?"

 

"Doing it with his mouth."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, he went down on me."

 

"Down. On. You?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And you liked that?"

 

"Good God, Jimmy, yes. Of course I did."

 

"Right. All right. I think I ... I need to think about this. For a while.

 

 

 

"To decide if you want to brag about it at lunch time? Or to the police?"

 

"No! Thomas, I'm telling you, I'd never ever want to see you in jail. I don't want you out of my life, see?  
You ... you are just the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."

 

"But Jimmy, you won't. I can be friends with both of you."

 

"You know, I like ... I like you very much. A lot, actually."

 

"That's ... I'm glad. I mean, I like you really very much, too."

 

"Good. That's good. Cause, Thomas ..., I've been wondering ..."

 

"About what?"

 

"I mean ... you see, all those things you told me about ... thinking about someone all the time. And missing them, when they are gone. And wanting to look at them all the time and all that ... You see ... It's like that with you, so ... do you think, that perhaps ... I mean, is it possible that I am sorta of ..."

 

"What?"

 

" ... In love."

 

"With whom?"

 

"You."

 

"Ya, right."

 

"Why not?"

 

"You're not like me, remember?"

 

"I'm not."

 

"See!"

 

"Yes, but ... for you I might want to make an exception."

 

 


End file.
